


Antihéroe (Yuyuu)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Existen dos Yuris en la misma ciudad:- Uno responsable, tranquilo y tímido. El otro desafiante, orgulloso y extrovertido- Uno quiere capturar criminales para dejarlos en manos de la justicia. El otro hacer justicia con sus propias manos.¿Cuál de los Yuris será cual?*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es completamente mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> Esta historia fue creada y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el:  
> 16/12/2017
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

༻༺ ** _Yuuri Katsuki_** ༻༺

Yuuri iba a la universidad, era un chico normal con aspiraciones normales o al menos eso es lo que daba a creer a todo. Solía ser muy tímido y tranquilo, bueno en los estudios y el primero en todas sus materias. Sus lentes de marco azul hacían ver su rostro más redondo de lo que era, dando la impresión de que estaba un poco pasado de peso; tenía el cabello negro y ojos de un marrón muy extraño, casi rojizo, pero nadie lo notaba por ser tan callado e introvertido. Su vida lo llevaba a ser de esa manera, pasar desapercibido era una manera de cuidarse de las personas que quisieran hacerle daño o simplemente molestarlo por diversión.

Era huérfano y vivía desde los catorce años con un hombre cinco años mayor que él. A pesar de su poca diferencia de edad, Víctor Nikiforov fue el tutor de Yuuri hasta que éste cumplió la mayoría de edad, al tener una fortuna heredada de su familia le fue fácil obtener la custodia de Yuuri diciendo que no quería ser su padre, que solo tenía intención de apadrinarlo hasta que el pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

Víctor era una persona elegante, bastante alto, de llamativos ojos azules y cabello plateado. Sabía lidiar bien con las personas y captar la atención de estas, cosa que le gustaba hacer y le salía de manera natural.

Al adquirir la tutela de Yuuri cuando este tenía solo catorce años, no tuvo que preocuparse de muchas cosas ya que el menor era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer las cosas por si mismo mientras tuviese comida y un techo sobre su cabeza. El azabache le estaba eternamente agradecido a Víctor por cuidarlo y enseñarle todo lo que sabía, lo que le había ayudado a ser quien era hoy en día.

— _Bienvenido a casa Yuuri —_ saludó con su acento ruso bastante marcado y alargando las “u” más de lo necesario.

— _Vitya ¿No tenías una reunión hoy? —_ le respondió sonriendo al entrar en la mansión Nikiforov.

— _Oh, me aburrí así que me escapé —_ dijo con su habitual sonrisa en forma de corazón— _para eso están los asistentes, para encargarse de las partes aburridas._

Yuuri solo negó con la cabeza divertido, era habitual que Víctor escapara de sus obligaciones cuando se le tornaban tediosas. Avanzó unos pasos más, adentrándose en el lugar— _iré a mi habitación, hay cosas que tengo que hacer antes de la noche._

 _—Entiendo, recuerda tener cuidado —_ el tono en que lo dijo no era preocupado, más bien era un simple recordatorio. Víctor creía en Yuuri y en sus habilidades, después de todo, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

El azabache se encerró en su habitación y partió haciendo sus deberes, no podía dejar trabajos atrasados para la universidad menos cuando en las noches debía dedicarle tiempo a otras cosas más importantes. Él estaba enfocado en hacer un mundo mejor para el futuro, un mundo donde hubiese justicia y los criminales fuesen capturados en el acto, pero para eso no podía esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera. Su padre siempre le decía _“si algo sale mal mejor hazlo tu mismo”_ y eso es lo que Yuuri haría, capturaría criminales el mismo si era necesario.

Si bien el era un muchacho tímido, tenía otra faceta, una oculta que solo Víctor conocía y le había ayudado a formar. En las noches se disfrazaba y se ponía un antifaz, perseguía criminales con el único pensamiento de crear un lugar mejor. No tenía superpoderes o algo por el estilo, solo disponía del dinero suficiente para poder comprar armas y otros “cachivaches”, como les decía Vitya, que le servían para cumplir con su labor. Víctor sabía defensa personal, así que fue su instructor desde que comenzó a vivir con él, cayendo varias veces y quedando con más heridas que aprendizaje en varias ocasiones, pero con el pasar de los años había adquirido experiencia y no se arrepentía de nada.

Si bien no podía usar sus habilidades con los bravucones de la universidad, si podía usarlas en las noches cuando salía a ayudar a la policía con los criminales que ellos no lograban atrapar primero. Se sentía bien ser otra persona, se sentía bien ser _eros_ en la noche.

Yuuri tenía una radio que estaba conectada a la señal policiaca, una compra hecha por Víctor para él, así que podía escuchar todo lo que ocurría y con la intención de poder actuar con rapidez, se mantenía vestido esperando alguna “misión” que atender en la noche.

En el radio escuchó de un asalto a mano armada, así que se dispuso a marcharse. Se acercaría al lugar en auto para luego seguir a pie, con el gancho que tenía para colgarse se le hacía fácil avanzar por los edificios. Se sentía como el hombre araña.

**༻༺ _Yuri Plisetsky༻༺_ **

Yuri, un joven rubio de feroces e intimidantes ojos verdes, alto y con el cabello hasta los hombros. El rubio tenía muy mal carácter y odiaba al mundo, la única persona que lo cuido desde pequeño fue su madre quien era policía y murió en cumplimiento del deber. El era muy pequeño para recordarla, solo sabía que esa mujer era demasiado buena en su trabajo, considerada un héroe por las personas que la conocieron, muriendo al intentar proteger a unos pequeños en un tiroteo.

Yuri tuvo que ser criado y cuidado por su abuelo materno, él le enseñó muchas cosas que le servían hoy para su vida diaria, ya que el también fue policía. Una familia de personas que protegen la ley, gracias a esa estupidez su madre había terminado muerta.

El rubio asistía a la universidad, solo tenía un amigo pero no por falta de popularidad sino que era demasiado hostil con la gente que intentaba acercársele demasiado, podía ver las intenciones de los otros a leguas. Era bien parecido y lo sabía, las chicas se acercaban con la intención de tener pareja y los chicos queriendo que él les presentara lindas mujeres con las cuales salir. No estaba para estupideces, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con su vida.

Odiaba al mundo por quitarle a su madre y a la justicia porque aquel criminal que le disparó salió de prisión al poco tiempo, no había justicia en el mundo.

— _¡Ya llegué, abuelo! —_ gritó el rubio al ingresar a la casa. Al no recibir respuesta decidió seguir el delicioso olor que emanaba de la cocina encontrándose inmediatamente con quien buscaba y sonriendo al instante al encontrarlo.

— _¡Oh! Yuratchka, no te escuche llegar —_ dijo el anciano al voltear hacia la puerta con una bandeja llena de sus deliciosos piroshkis— _preparé esto para ti, te esfuerzas mucho en los estudios así que te mereces algo delicioso de vez en cuando._

Yuri se acercó para tomar unos paños y agarrar la bandeja— _no tenías que molestarte, abuelo._

 _—No me molesta, después de todo hasta te desvelada estudiando —_ esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio poniéndolo nervioso. Si hacía algo en las noches, pero no era estudiar.

— _Ah sí… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos a comer ahora? —_ dejó la bandeja en la mesa del comedor y le pidió a su abuelo que se sentara para ir a buscar platos para cada uno.

Comieron amenamente, conversaron sobre sus días mientras entremedio salía uno que otro recuerdo sobre la vida de su abuelo cuando era más joven o historias de su madre que nunca se cansaría de escuchar. Momento más tardes Yuri levantó la mesa y lavó los trastes, su abuelo siempre hacía mucho por él, antes y ahora, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer eran las labores del hogar y trabajar los fines de semana con tal de conseguir dinero extra para sus estudios y para lo que necesitaba cuando salía a sus “rondas nocturnas” en busca de criminales.

El secreto mejor guardado de Yuri era que salía en las noches con un traje y un antifaz a atrapar criminales. El único que sabía lo que hacía era su mejor amigo, Otabek, quien era un cadete a prueba en la policía local. Beka le informaba todo lo que debía saber sobre lo que ocurría en la noche, así podía llegar justo a tiempo al lugar para atrapar a esa basura que solo sabía irse por el camino fácil.

Otabek no estaba muy de acuerdo con todo esto, pensaba que era peligroso y que estaba mal que arriesgara su vida, pero no podía darle la espalda, después de todo si el rubio no conseguía la información de él, la conseguiría de otro lado, así que era mucho mejor que él se la diera para saber donde andaba.

Esa noche como siempre, Yuri recibió un mensaje de su amigo:

<< _Hubo un ataque en xxxxxxx hace unos minutos >>_

Ya estaba listo y vestido para salir, como todas las noches iba a ser _ágape,_ así que se escapó por la ventana como era habitual. Su abuelo dormía tranquilamente y al estar viejito su sueño era pesado, creía que Yuri estudiaba toda la noche por lo que no se preocupaba. El rubio salió por la ventana llegando hasta su motocicleta estacionada en la calle, la hizo andar y emprendió su pequeño viaje hasta el lugar del acontecimiento. Debía ser rápido en llegar así que aceleró lo más que pudo.

༻༺༻༺༻༺༻༺

Era tarde en la noche, un asalto a mano armada se dio lugar en una ciudad bastante concurrida, el criminal había matado a un padre de familia con tal de poder quitarle todo lo que este se negaba a entregar. El hombre encapuchado corría por las calles intentado escapar de la policía que había logrado llegar al lugar antes de que pudiese echar a correr, estaba asustado y desesperado así que se metió por un callejón. Grave error.

— _Al parecer hoy no es tu día de suerte —_ dijo una voz sobre él, miro hacia arriba y no pudo ver nada por la obscuridad del lugar— _¿Ahora tienes miedo? —_ preguntó en un tono burlón, la voz se sentía cerca como si estuviese tras él. No quiso voltear— _debiste haberlo pensado antes —_ susurro la voz a la altura de su oído, al mismo tiempo que sentía como tomaban su brazo llevándolo a su espalda, inmovilizándolo al instante.

Soltó un grito por el dolor y el miedo al no saber quién o qué era lo que estaba tras él. Repentinamente sintió algo frío y puntiagudo en su cuello, amenazándolo, sabía que no debía moverse o lo matarían— _l-lo lamento… devolveré todo ¡Mira! —_ sacó las joyas de sus bolsillos en un desesperado intento de salvarse.

— _Lo siento, pero la vida de una persona no se puede devolver —_ la voz salió fría y sin sentimientos— _solo se puede pagar con otra vida —_ al terminar la frase corto sin dudar el cuello del criminal, matándolo en el acto y botando el cuerpo al suelo como si fuese basura.

— _¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que haces? —_ un chico en mallas al igual que él apareció de la nada, la diferencia estaba en que éstas eran negras con detalles rojos como fuego. Sus verdes ojos lo acusaban con la mirada.

— _Hice justicia ¿Que no lo ves? —_ respondió un azabache de bellos ojos rojizos, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras limpiaba el cuchillo con un paño.

— _¿Justicia? Acabas de matarlo pedazo de m… —_ no alcanzó a terminar la frase, siendo callado por un dedo sobre sus labios.

El azabache era ágil, se acercó sin siquiera ser escuchado— _no digas malas palabras —_ le dijo con una sonrisa seductora, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El rubio solo pudo sentir asco, aquel asesino estaba tocándolo y mas encima le coqueteaba ¿Quién se creía que era? Dió un manotón para alejar la mano del otro— _te preocupan las malas palabras, pero no matar a un hombre —_ el chico bufó molesto— _maldito hipócrita._

— _Se lo merecía, mató a alguien —_ se alejó un paso hacia atrás mientras se encogía de hombros restando importancia a la conversación— _pero bueno debo irme, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado—_ lamió sus labios, consciente de que ese tipo de actos harían enojar más al otro— _por cierto soy Eros —_ le lanzó un beso con su mano izquierda mientras con la derecha activaba una pistola-gancho y subía al techo del edificio, escapando.

**_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A-.-.-._ **

****


	2. TWO

Yuri se encontraba furioso, su primer impulso fue ir tras el otro, pero Otabek llegó al lugar donde se encontraba— _Yura ¿Qué pasó aquí? —_ por supuesto que al ver el cuerpo de una persona inerte en el suelo y al rubio parado ahí cualquiera creería que fue él quién hizo semejante atrocidad, pero Otabek era su mejor amigo y sabía que Yuri no era así.

— _Tsk —_ chasqueó la lengua enojado— _un imbécil que se cree “la justicia” —_ simuló las comillas con sus dedos _— decidió que podía elegir sobre la vida de otro._

_— ¿Cómo era?_

_—No lo sé, iba igual que yo. Con antifaz y un traje —_ Yuri observó como su amigo comenzaba a escanear el lugar con la mirada y una linterna en su mano, estaba buscando alguna pista.

— _¿Te dijo algo? ¿Su nombre tal vez?_

— _Oh si claro… vino aquí y me dijo “mi nombre es tanto, vivo en tal lugar y este es mi número de teléfono” —_ respondió con sarcasmo— _¡Por favor, Beka! —_ Bufo molesto y su amigo con toda la paciencia del mundo paró su búsqueda para observar al rubio un momento— _solo dijo que era “Eros” —_ terminó susurrando.

Yuri en cierto modo entendía el por qué aquel sujeto prefería hacer justicia con sus propias manos, él también lo haría si fuera legal, pero para algo existían las leyes. Su madre creía en ellas y él respetaba su deseo.

Sintieron patrullas cerca y supieron que venían más policías. Otabek le dijo a Yuri que debería irse o lo tomarían como el asesino, Yuri asintió y se fue a buscar su motocicleta para salir del lugar lo antes posible.

༻༺༻༺

Yuuri salto entre las azoteas de los edificios hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su auto, bajo con el gancho y se metió en el vehículo que tenía vidrios polarizados. No arrancó de inmediato, se sentó frente al volante pensando por un rato en aquellos ojos verdes ¿Quién era ese? Por un momento pensó que tal vez había alguien con sus mismos intereses, pero se había equivocado, ese chico solo quería la justicia fácil y sin remordimientos.

Era bastante simple para la gente decir _“que alguien haga algo”_ o en este caso —para ese chico rubio— atrapar a alguien solo para entregarlo a la justicia y que saliera libre a los pocos días por “falta de pruebas”. Ese rubio lo había molestado bastante con su actitud de chico bueno, seguramente era de los mismos que al andar con ropa de civil se reía cuando le hacían bullying a alguien o pasaba de largo.

Decidido a no pensar más en aquello, arrancó el auto mientras seguía escuchando la señal policiaca. Esa noche hubo más casos, pero eran entre los mismos vándalos ajustando cuentas y esas cosas, Yuuri no se metería en eso ya que no había inocentes que ayudar y si se mataban entre ellos no le importaba, después de todo solo eran criminales.

Condujo hasta su casa, entro y Víctor como siempre lo esperaba en la sala— _¿Qué tal te fue? —_ preguntó, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia Yuuri.

— _Solo un caso importante —_ se sacó el antifaz y pasó sus dedos por sus ojos en señal de cansancio— _un desgraciado que le robo la vida a alguien inocente —_ la voz de Yuuri tembló, cuando usaba el traje se sentía en cierto modo poderoso, pocas cosas lo afectaban y su mente era guiada mas por el odio hacia aquellos que se aprovechaban de los débiles, pero cuando se quitaba el traje volvía a ser Yuuri, un chico para nada duro que lloraba por aquellas personas que habían sufrido a causa de aquella escoria.

— _Ya, tranquilo —_ Víctor lo conocía bien, así que sabía que el azabache era muy sensible en ocasiones. Acortó la distancia y lo abrazó, acunándolo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello— _pero hiciste lo correcto, Yuuri ¿Verdad?_

El azabache solo asintió con su cabeza, pensaba en aquellas personas que habían perdido a una persona importante para ellos esa noche.

Víctor beso la frente de Yuuri, no le gustaba ver a su pupilo llorar. Al principio cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos fue difícil, tras la muerte de su familia, Yuuri lloraba seguido y el platinado no sabía cómo lidiar con eso así que siempre terminaba amenazándolo con no dejarlo comer katsudon, la cual era la comida favorita de Yuuri; eso solo provocaba mas llanto y Víctor no sabía qué hacer. Un día Yuuri le dijo que dejara de decir esas cosas, que lo único que necesitaba al llorar era apoyo y que no se fuera de su lado, esto sorprendió al ruso ya que el azabache siempre era muy retraído y no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto. Desde ese día comenzó a abrazarlo y mimarlo con cosas como dulces, salidas, etc. para calmar a su adorado Yuuri.

**༻༺Victor Nikiforov༻༺**

Víctor tuvo una vida diferente a la de cualquiera, tenía muchos lujos y su familia era rica y poderosa, el problema radicaba en que las empresas y negocios solo eran una pantalla, toda su familia formaba parte de un grupo de asesinos profesionales a sueldo. El platinado fue criado desde pequeño para ser uno de ellos, con entrenamientos especiales y poco amor de parte de sus padres ya que debían ser fríos ante todo, sin sentimientos para poder matar a otros.

Al ir creciendo conoció a Yuuri, el era muy animado de pequeño y lo invitaba a jugar todo el tiempo, con él aprendió lo que era una sonrisa sincera y la calidez del cariño que otro ser humano podía otorgarle a su corazón. Yuuri fue su primer y único amigo, por esta razón cuando se entero de que los padres del joven azabache habían muerto y que había sido por mano de sus padres, se enfureció. Envenenó a sus progenitores e hizo todo lo necesario para no ser descubierto. Había aprendido bien el oficio de la familia.

Se hizo cargo de Yuuri y se prometió a sí mismo no hacer lo mismo que sus padres, además no lo necesitaba con la fortuna que ya tenían. Víctor estudió en la universidad y se hizo cargo de los negocios y empresas, logrando lucrar bien con ellas y obteniendo un trabajo normal. Cuidó de Yuuri lo mejor que pudo, le dijo la verdad de su familia desde un principio y Yuuri lo había aceptado diciéndole que él no era así, sorprendiéndolo al sentirse aceptado por el chico japonés. El azabache al saber lo que Víctor había hecho solo por lo que le hicieron a su familia, decidió que quería hacer lo mismo por otras personas y Víctor lo ayudó, lo entrenó y le enseñó todo lo que sabía, con la condición de que solo debía matar criminales.

El platinado estaba enamorado de Yuuri, él era la luz en su oscuridad, la calidez que logró derretir el frío corazón que le habían obligado a portar. Pero él no obligaría a Yuuri a nada, él no se aprovecharía, ya que solo quería lo mejor para el azabache. Tal vez con el tiempo, aquel chico de ojos color vino sentiría lo mismo y su amor sería mutuo, solo tenía que ser paciente.

༻༺༻༺

Yuri llego a su casa desganado, no había logrado salvar a ese tipo aunque fuera un criminal y no había logrado atrapar al otro idiota. Se había metido por la ventana de su habitación sin hacer ruido, se quitó el traje y dejó la ducha para la mañana siguiente o levantaría sospechas. Se puso un pijama y se recostó en la cama pensando en aquellos ojos color vino y en el beso que le había lanzado— _asqueroso —_ murmuró para sí mismo. Necesitaba descansar, ayudó a Beka con más casos desde una distancia prudente, atrapando a aquellos que lograban escapar cuando la policía llegaba al lugar, pero no volvió a encontrarse con “Eros” y eso lo frustró.

Llevaba dos semanas con esta rutina de ayudar a Otabek con los criminales y nunca había visto a ese azabache, aunque sí había escuchado sobre escoria de la sociedad que encontraban sin vida y no sabían la razón.

Yuri se obligó a dormir, al otro día tenía clases y debía descansar aunque fueran solo dos horas, ya dormiría de nuevo en el receso y en aquella clase aburrida que impartía el profesor Yakov, en la de Lilia no podía porque ella daba mucho miedo y prefería no arriesgarse.

༻༺༻༺

El japonés despertó en su cama con alguien abrazándolo por la espalda, no era raro que Víctor se fuera a su cama a dormir, ya estaba acostumbrado, además que el platinado para él era alguien de confianza y alguien a quien quería mucho. Beso la frente de Víctor, tal como el de ojos azules lo hacía con él, se quitó sus brazos de encima y se levanto. SuSu rutina siempre era la misma: se levantaba, se duchaba y cuando iba a vestirse en el baño escuchaba un…

— _¡Yuuri! —_ la voz de Víctor sonando como la de un niño pequeño que no encuentra a su mamá— _¿Dónde estás y por qué me abandonaste?_

El japonés soltó una pequeña risa, todas las mañanas que despertaba con Víctor eran iguales— _¡Estoy aquí! —_ gritó para que el otro lo escuchara.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe revelando a un Víctor solo en ropa interior. El platinado solo se apoyo en el marco de la puerta observando cómo su Yuuri se arreglaba para ir a la universidad, le encantaba verlo, alegraba su día. Desayunaron juntos y el azabache se despidió para retirarse, mientras Víctor comenzaba a ver su agenda para organizar los eventos y reuniones del día.

Yuuri llegó a la universidad y el día pasó sin contratiempos, por lo menos la mayor parte del día, hasta que unos chicos comenzaron a molestarlo. Eran habituales las palabras de burla y uno que otro pequeño empujón, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a eso y que nadie hiciera nada, él tampoco se defendía ya que se sentía expuesto sin su traje. Esta vez fue distinta, al parecer a un tal Nishigori no le agrado que Yuuri ayudara a su novia Yuuko a estudiar hoy, ese chico era muy celoso y a pesar de que Yuuri no estaba interesado en ella y solo había accedido a su petición porque se veía muy nerviosa gracias a los exámenes próximos, el chico no encontró mejor cosa que agredirlo como un troglodita posesivo.

Yuuri recibió un golpe en el estómago mientras los tres amigos del matón lo rodeaban, se sintió indefenso como cuando era pequeño, quería defenderse pero se había paralizado— _aléjate de Yuuko o te ira peor —_ se acercó a Yuuri quien se agarraba el estomago por el dolor— _esto —_ dijo levantando su puño— _que te sirva de advertencia._

El azabache cerró los ojos en anticipación al golpe, como si al tenerlos cerrados lo ayudara a soportar el dolor que se avecinaba. Una chica grito y el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se encontró con un alto rubio con cara de pocos amigos, este le tenía el agarrado el brazo de su agresor.

— _¿Te crees muy fuerte? —_ preguntó aquel chico con tono molesto.

El rubio torció el brazo del otro, dejándolo en su espalda e inmovilizándolo al instante. Nishigori se quejó por el dolor mirando a sus amigos en busca de ayuda, pero los muy cobardes ya se habían arrancado.

— _Recuerda bien esto —_ volvió a hablar— _todo se paga en la vida —_ lo soltó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo. Luego de eso, el rubio pasó por el lado del matón dándole una patada en el estómago al pasar. Se acercó a Yuuri quien permanecía agachado aun con dolor y le extendió su mano— _g-gracias —_ dijo el azabache tartamudeando un poco, cualquiera pensaría que por el dolor pero era porque el chico lo tenía hipnotizado.

— _No pasa nada ¿Estás bien? —_ el japonés asintió sin quitar su mirada— _bien, mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky y si vuelven a molestarte no dudes en decirme._

La mente de Yuuri quedo en blanco por un momento, el chico era guapo y lo había ayudado, no como las personas que solo observaban esperando que alguien más hiciera algo. Ese rubio tenía algo especial.

**_C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A-R-A-.-.-._ **


End file.
